riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kasmond Sisiro
The blood of a Tyran combined with the blood of the extinct human Tessik race has been theorized and hypothesized for years on end. The Tyrans, notable for being brutal in combat, and the Tessicians, notable for being even more brutal and crazy, were thought to have never crossed paths. In most scientific communities the thought of the two cultures colliding is something which baffled minds and gave mothers a subject to scare their kids at night. In 32 AF, one such devil child was born under the gaze of the moon's light and the twinkling stars that shined overhead. =Biography= Early Life Kasmond Sisiro was born in the devastated world of Tessik in 32 AF by a Tyran father, Tiberius Sissiro, and a Tessician mother, Selenica Galacticus. The child is a wonder of the human race's will to survive as the Tessicians disappeared off of the face of the galaxy in 12 AF for unknown reasons. His father, Tiberius, was an explorer who collected rare and exotic items all across the galaxy. As a result of this, Kasmond and his mother traveled all across the galaxy. With a combination of parents hailing from very dangerous species of human beings, security was something Kasmond didn't have to worry about. "Sisiro's Traveling Circus of Wares" When Kasmond was a mere adolescent he worked with his father and mother selling rare and exotic wares throughout the galaxy. With his naturally quick and clever mind, Kasmond was able to navigate the small and dangerous trapped catacombs. Until he was eighteen years of age, Kasmond has been to nearly every inhabitable planet and learned nearly every single culture in existence (at the time). It was a tough life style but it brought home the bacon. Of course a life of treasure hunting can only get you so far. Lexine In 50 AF, Kasmond's father and mother retired from the antiquities business leaving Kasmond to take over the family business. Around the Pacific Rim Kasmond was searching through the ancient asteroids orbiting the oldest system in the region. A band of pirates attacked Kasmond's vessel, utterly destroying everything of value and leaving the shell adrift in space. Kasmond was left drifting for months, exhausting his food supply. On the fifth month, nearly starved to death and exhausted of all energy, Kasmond's vessel was found and taken by an Exile salvage vessel. The pilot of the vessel went through the records, remaining materials, and even the stasis pods. Lexine found a fading Kasmond among the fallen beds in the crew cabins, half dead, and slowly drifting into unconsciousness. Being the crazed person that she is, Lexine brought aboard the dying man and salvaged the vessel (collecting the Tessician relics on board). She wished to revive the man to be her personal slave but the decision is not hers to make. She brought the drifter to Suliman who ultimately made the choice to revive the man (with a lot of nagging from Lexine). In 52 AF, the mad scientist Lexine coated Kasmond's skeleton with an advanced metal polymer, reinforced his nerves, and changed the fiber tissues in his eyes to allow him to see a wider spectrum of light waves. Kasmond served as Lexine's assistant in many various ventures such as collecting different races for experimentation, parts for H.M.V studies, and pretty much anything Lexine commands. At first it was a miserable experience labouring for a mad woman who delighted herself in disassembling and reassembling anything and everything from robotics to organic beings. However, something unseen happened. Lexine developed a fondness for Kasmond. Despite it being one sided, Kasmond appreciated the fact that Lexine didn't want to send Kasmond into the incredibly hazardous regions (unlike the start of Kasmond's servitude). But he wasn't sure which was worse; Lexine's ferocious sexual appetite or having to venture deep in hostile territory searching for rare and exotic artifacts from a by-gone era. In 65 AF, Kasmond wishing to return to a 'normal' human life requested with Suliman to return to the inhabited part of the galaxy. Suliman agreed and Lexine followed. Binary Domain Kasmond and much to his chagrin, Lexine, traveled to Novia for job opportunities in the newly formed corporate sector of Binary Domain. With his impressive results from both physical and mental aptitude tests, both Kasmond and Lexine were adopted into the newly forming Binary Domain Military Force. Kasmond topped the corporate fighting force as one of the major commanders defending corporate assets from pirates and mercenaries alike. As profits increased, Binary Domain was able to fuel and form more units for the BD defense force. When the military reached 'critical mass', the original teams faced dissolution. But a quick thinking corporate executive devised a plan to use the extra teams to increase profits. The original members of Binary Domain's defense units were transferred to the newly created Private Military branch. =Personality and Traits= A very confident man who seemingly knows every outcome and what to do at every turn of events. His underlings see him as a man with great pride, but really, Kasmond is a very devious fighter. Kasmond is really more of a dog, willing to obey orders right down to the letter. It is unknown whether this is a product of his servitude to Lexine or due to other unknown factors. Kasmond isn't too fond of his current status as a slave to the Exile Lexine. To be frank, he finds her constant chattering annoying and her odd experiments troublesome (most of the time because he is involved in some way or fashion). However at times he can be seen with trace amounts of concern for her, like a dog towards his master. For the most part, he wishes that his master would simmer down a few levels. =Appearance= Kasmond is a big man standing 6'3 tall with a heavily scarred body from multiple wounds and from his life saving procedure by Lexine. His hair turned silver and his blue eyes may have turned a bit cloudy, but he is more than capable for anything to come. A large burn scar runs across his left cheek. Category:Characters